1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular building structures.
2. Prior Art
German Utility Model No. 1,982,065 shows fixed hooks and tubular connectors for connecting exhibition stall wall panels.
German Utility Model No. 1,885,302 shows wall panels connected by hooks to square posts between the panels and overhead beams bolted to the upper ends of such posts.